DIOS DE LOS AVATARES
by Alex outsutsuki
Summary: que pasaría si naruto y alguien más del mundo shinobi valla al mundo de los Naciones elementales de avatar la leyenda de anng


MAESTRO AVATAR

naruto sello al el jubi y vencio a madara y kaguya en la cuarta guerra mundial ninja y vivió una vida larga en donde se casó con hinata donde tuvo 2 hijos, se volvió Hokage de su villa.

En este momento nos encontramos con un naruro de 130 años pues hinata ya había fallecido sus 89 años y sus hijos ya tenían familias pues el tenía esa edad por sus células uzumaki ya que posen una gran longevidad el había pasado su puesto a konohamaru y el a la hija de sasuke, el se encontraba durmiendo pues estaba a punto de fallecer.

naruro se encontraba en un lugar totalmente blanco y vio a un viejo que reconoció como rikudou sennin el sabio de los seis caminos, que es lo que quieres de mi, pregunto naruto al sabio,en realidad si respondió necesito que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos pues ya han pasado más de 4 millones de años desde tu fallecimiento y el mundo necesita tu ayuda o más bien que ayudes a el avatar, explicó.

Naruto sabía que desde que falleció su mundo se borró pues ya no existían las ninjas pues un Meteoro se estrelló con los países elementales y los eliminó, el se sentía triste por eso pero sus amigos ya habían vivido sus vidas y sus hijos igual pues dicho método se estrelló unos 6000 años después y la raza humana sobrevivió pero empezó desde cero pero aprendieron a manipular los elementos pero sin sellos de mano y llamaban avatar al que dominaba los 4 elementos que eran agua,tierra,fuego Y aire. Lo cual era curioso pues el conocía más elementos. El sabía que actualmente el avatar se perdió y que había que buscarlo pues desde que desapareció las nación del fuego inicio inició una guerra.

Esta bien pero quiero que hinata venga conmigo, por favor.

No hay problema pero aparte de eso debes restablecer a los shinobi pues tu y hinata serán los únicos shinobis hay y tendrán que ayudar aunque las personas actualmente lo llaman Chi tendrás que ayudarlos. También tendrás todas las habilidades del mundo shinobi entendiste.

De naruto.

Sólo te diré que el avatar actual surgira en el polo sur.

Con eso se empezó a iluminar la zona de pronto naruto despertó en un planicie de nieve junto al hinata que se le veía confundida pues estaba de 13 años ambos.

Naruto se acercó y hinata lo abrazo con fuerza el correspondió el abrazo y procedió a explicarle todo lo que pasaba y al final se dirigían ala aldea que aparente mente no estaba tan lejos de donde aparecieron.

Empezaron a caminar cuando se encuentran con un chico con bumernan en mano y mantenía a una chica atrás de el para protegerla naruto supuso que eran hermanos o familiares pues eran físicamente parecidos ambos llevaban unos abrigos por el frío color azul.

¿?:quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí.

Mi nombre es naruto y ella es mi novia hinata hyuga-Se presentó y hinata que inclinó la cabeza en saludo.

Mi nombre es Katara y el de aquí es mi hermano loco soka se presentó la chica con su hermano.

Soka:katara no les digas nuestros nombres a estas personas podrían se espías de la nación del fuego. Dijo apuntando con su bumeran hacia naruto.

Hinata: eso no es cierto aunque estamos buscando a alguien.

Soka: ha eso lo prueba vienen por alguien.

Katara: ya soka no creo que sean malas personas y a quien están buscando. pregunto con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Eso es complicado pero me dijeron que iba a aparecer aquí en el polo sur.

Soka: y eso de que no pueden decirnos eso los incrimina más de que sean espías.

Naruto: eso es por qué apenas los conocemos y la verdad si les dijéramos no nos crearan. Explicó naruto con calma.

Hinata: disculpa no tendrán algo de comida por aquí o un refugio hace frío.

Katara: si no hay problema pero en este momento nos dirigimos a pescar algo de alimento.

Naruto: Bueno entonces los acompañarnos pues también tengo hambre.

Hací todos fueron caminando para buscar algo para cazar o pescar y estaban en una planicie de hielo donde había varias grietas donde podías pescar.

Naruto: Bueno este es un buen lugar Y eso que no e vivido en una zona de hielo y nieve.

Katara: de donde son?

Hinata: Bueno no creo que lo conozcan pero eramos de una villa que tenía el nombre de konoha.

Soka: no se donde queda eso?

Naruto:dudo que lo conozcan eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

En eso katara captura un pez con el agua control pues estaba en una burbuja que se rompe encima de su hermano.

Soka: ahhh por qué siempre sobre mi. Se quejó

Naruto: interesante una maestra agua. dijo interesado.

En ese momento soka se levanta y se pone delante de su hermana pues pensaba que eran soldados de la nación del fuego y se iban a llevar a su hermana.

Naruto: tranquilo no haremos nada.

Soka: como se que es cierto acabas de decir que es interesante que ella sea una maestra agua y los maestro fuego se llevaron a todos los maestros agua de nuestra tribu y a nuestra madre ya que ella se entregó para proteger a katara. dijo con algo de tristeza.

Hinata: lo siento no sabíamos pero no les vamos a hacer nada además yo también soy a fin al agua. Dijo elevando varias burbujas de agua.

Katara: tranquilo soka ya ves no son maestro fuego.

Naruto: en eso te equivocas.

Soka: porque.

Naruto: por esto dijo generando fuego en una de sus manos.

Soka: eres un maestro fuego-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Naruto: no

Katara: No entiendo? Pregunto pero atrás de su hermano.

Naruto: por esto dijo y elevó una bola de agua.

Katara: eres el avatar. -dijo con sorpresa en su voz.

Naruto: no, no lo soy.

Soka: pero controlas varios elementos.

Naruto: y eso que. Y se volteó pare ver a hinata que asintió.

Hinata empezó a generar aire y expulsarlo con fuerza hacia a delante.

Katara: pero entonces como es que pueden manipular varios elementos.

Naruto: todo a su tiempo pero les surgieron que se muevan pues hay viene ala persona que estamos esperando.- dijo señalando a abajo del hielo.

De la nada todo empezó a temblar y el hielo se cuarteaba y hinata agaro a katara y brinco hacia un lado y naruto hizo lo mismo con hielo empezo a surgir una esfera de hielo gigante.

Katara: que es con algo de miedo pero tambien curiosidad y vio la silueta de una persona dentro de la esfera y agarro el bumeran de soka y empeso a romper la esfera.

Soka: que estas haciendo podria ser una trampa. Pero naruto y hinata se mantenian viendo lo que sucedia.

Katara rompio la esfera y salio volando pues al roperla salio aire que la empujo hacia atras pero es agarada por hinata. Pero la esfero genero una luz azul que salio hacia el cielo como un faro.

EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA TRIBU AGUA DEL SUR.

Un barco de la nacion del fuego se aproximaba.

Soldado: principe zuko mire señalando el haz de luz azul ala distancia.

Zuku: por fin lo he encontrado el avatar.

¿?:interesante no quieres un te sobrino.

Zuko: no tio, capitan a toda marcha.

VOLVIENDO CON LOS DEMAS

Katara: Oye estas bien-pregunto al niño aparentemente de 13 años que estaba despertando pues habia esta inconciente un rato.

¿?: si estoy bien,donde estoy y como llegue a aqui.

Naruto: primero que nada como te llamas-pregunto tranquilo y curioso pues el era un niño.

Mi nombre es anng-dijo ya un poco mejor.

Hinata: como es que estabas dentro del hielo.

Anng: no recuerdo,solo recuerdo que estaba volando sobre el mar en medio de una tormenta.

Soka: que animal es este dijo biendo a un bisonte prestarle atencion al niño.

Katara:ya que estas mejor vamos hacia la villa para que comamos algo aunque no tenemos un bote. Dijo recordando que antes de encontrar a naruto y hinata se habian estrellado con un hielo y se hundio el bote donde venian.

Anng: no hay problema los puedo llevar. Dijo saltando unos metros para llegar a su bisonte con nombre aapa.

Naruto: un maestro aire. Dijo viendo anng tratando de mover al bisonte por si solo por que no se levantaba.

Katara: oye anng por casualidad tu no eres el avatar,le pregunto con esperanza.

Anng: no lo soy dijo muy nervioso. Esto lo vieron naruto y hinata con duda pues ellos sabian que el era el avatar pero les intrigaba el por que no lo queria decir.

Soka: bueno si no hay nada mas que decir Llanos podemos ir. Dijo tratando de hacerlos reir pero no funciono.

Naruto: bueno tu eres muy sarcastico o te crees eso.

Jajajjaja- dijieron todos los demas.

Soka solo estaba deprimodo por eso y enojado.

Todos se subieron al bisonte para viajar al pueblo y empesaron a volar hacia alla.

Naruto: anng puedo hablar contigo. Dijo llamando su atencion y se aserco a el.

Naruto: por que no quieres que sepan que eres el curioso.

Anng se puso nervioso pero contesto.

Anng: es que realmente no me gusta mucho ser el avatar.

Naruto: ya veo pero no eres el unico creando fuego y aire en sus manos.

Anng:pero pense que nadamas yo era el que podia aceder a varios elementos.

Naruto: en eso te equivocas soy por haci decirlo un doblador luego te puedo mostrar.

Anng: si dijo emocionado.

Llegaron a la tribu del agua y le esplicaron lo de la guerra con la nacion del fuego.

Anng: no lo puedo creer todo porque desapareci.

Naruto: talvez pero lo puedes corregir.

Depronto llego un barco de la nacion del fuego.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y OPINEN SI DEBO CORREGIR ALGO.


End file.
